1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to basketball supports, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable basketball backboard apparatus wherein the same compactly and efficiently vertically positions a backboard to accomodate players of various age groups and heights, as well as enabling repair of the background and net structure by a lowering of the backboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of basketball backboards adjustably mounted is well known in the prior art. Heretofore the prior art has utilized cumbersome and complex organizations to adjust a basketball backboard net assembly vertically relative to an underlying support surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,522 to Killen sets forth a bracket structure extending rearwardly of a backboard for interengagement with a plurality of support bases wherein the brackets utilize hooks secured within apertures of the supports for vertical alignment of the apparatus. The Killen patent does not provide a means for the underlying rotatable adjustment feature of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,040 to White sets forth an adjustable backboard utilizing a parallelogram organization to adjust the height of the backboard. The White patent utilizes a relatively complex organization of linkages relatively remote from that of the instant invention that provides for a compact organization readily securable to a variety of support columns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,367 to Haston, et al., sets forth an adjustably mounted backboard assembly mounted on wheels and lowered by means of a cable and pulley arrangement requiring an array of inter-related mechanisms of a complexity greatly enhanced and simplified by that of the instant invention to provide a more effective and readily utilized organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,422 to Cramblett sets forth a vertically mounted backboard for use in a basketball organization wherein a frame is mounted to a mounting organization to provide a rectangular carriage mounting the backboard directly thereto wherein the carriage does not provide the advantage of the instant invention to space the backboard relative to the support organization to minimize potential injury to players by positioning the support organization remote from the backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,129 to Andersen sets forth a basketball support standard and orthogonally arranged strut wherein the standard includes an adjustment mechanism to telescopingly reposition the standard for vertical adjustment of the backboard.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable basketball backboard apparatus which addresses both the problems of compactness of organization and effectiveness in use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.